Mario’s unexpected job
by Hulkingblake
Summary: Mario finally gets a job, but...
1. Mario should have been fired

It was late that night when smg4 and Mario were arguing. Mario didn't want to get a job, but smg4 insisted that he get one. "Mario, you need to get out of the house" smg4 yelled. "But Meggy doesn't have to go anywhere!" Mario screamed back. "What the fuck?" Meggy heard the argument from her triple-painted room. "Mario and I will not be going to any workshop any time soon!" Meggy screamed."And that's final!"

**A few hours later**

Mario and Meggy were on their way to a new job."How did he do that?", questioned Meggy. Mario was whining and crying. "I don't wanna",Mario whined. When they arrived at their new job, Meggy knew she was going to love it there. It had still been using ink instead of pencils, and all it served was spaghetti... it was weird now that Meggy thought about it. Well, they knew their new job when they saw the place... it was obvious.

"Well, welcome to Joey drew studios."

**A few days into the job**

Meggy was starting to wonder... this job seemed a little bit off. Her ideas were shut down by Joey drew himself. At least Allison pendel enjoyed her job... voicing miss "Alice Angel." But back to the point... Joey always insisted on drawing the same three characters: Alice, Boris, and Bendy. But while she drawing, she heard a creepy man whistling and teasing "he will set us free"

**Those same days**

Mario was missing home. He hated that Meggy was in a different department. He hasn't seen her for days considering the times they get off. His boss, Joey drew was the biggest asshole on earth. He made sure that Mario did nothing but stir ink. Day after day. He was starting to consider spilling the container of 'corrupted ink'

Buncha b.s.

**Nights later**

By Meggy's understandings, it was Mario's fault. She walked in and saw him spill the 'corrupted ink' on Joey and made a monster. He looked exactly like that stupid character, bendy. He flooded the workshop, causing her to hide in a secret room with Mario. "What did you do" questioned Meggy. "I spilled the 'corrupted ink' on Joey and made a monster!" exclaimed Mario. "Whatever, I have an idea on how to stop this hell." started Meggy. She told him the idea. "Meggy, no!" shouted Mario. "Why not? Why can't I risk my life to save you?" asked Meggy. "Because..." Mario kissed her. "I have to do this." Meggy jumped out of the room.

**One hour later**

Mario cried and called her name, but it was no use. She sacrificed herself to save his dumbass life.

Mario decided to check outside and find her body. But he went outside and the ink careened over him. It was like a swirling pool of voices, making him let go, be one with the ink. He fought less and less until... he let go.

**End of part one**


	2. Moving mushrooms

Luigi and Smg4 were worried. They haven't seen Mario or Meggy in weeks now. Normally, Meggy would be held up in her room, and Mario would be raiding the fridge. They should have come home after the incident at their job. Smg4 sure knew that swagmaster ant Chris we're back at their dumpster. Tari was also worried. She knew something was up. Luigi hasn't asked her to play smash bros for weeks. She knew she hadn't pissed him off in a while, so what's up? "Ok, this is starting to worry me! I haven't seen Mario or Meggy for weeks!" Tari overheard Luigi and Smg4 talking. Now she knew. "We should go to their work and check on them" Luigi said. "Only if you're bringing me!" Tari shouted. "Ok, lets go see their 'job'."

**Minutes later**

Tari saw the old workshop and knew that something happened. She saw old posters and ink stained floors. Smg4 and Luigi found an old machine sitting on the floor, disabled, and decided, fuck it, and tried rebuilding it. They screamed and shat their pants when they saw a disemboweled wolf 'Boris'. Tari looked around and saw a few unrecognizable messages on the walls. "Guys,come check this out! An old voice tape". Smg4 seemed to have found the voice tape with Mario's voice on it.

**The voice tape**

"You all need to Fuck Off! Mario does not want to buy your shit! And stop groaning! it's really gettin' my fuckin nerve! No, I have to find Meggy! Fuck You! I will shit on all your dreams! Get a mother Fuckin life!

**Back to the story**

Tari noticed a noise coming from the machine and walked towards it. She jumped back and screamed when a hand flung out and tried to grab her. These weird deformed humans came spilling out and she ran,**fast**.

She found her friends, and she told them everything. They didn't believe her until one crawled right behind Luigi. They tried running toward the exit. Faster, faster, faster, until they fell.

**End of part two**


End file.
